The objective of this study is to identify reasons why some women (and not others) ask for breast reconstruction following mastectomy and to predict from the preoperative psychological and surgical status, which women can be expected to have acceptable surgical results and which women on psychologic grounds will likely be satisfied with a reasonable surgical result. The study will compare 150 women who come to the Breast Reconstruction Clinic for evaluation with 50 women matched for age and time since mastectomy who have chosen to wear a prosthesis. They will be evaluated on two parameters: surgical and psychologic. The post-mastectomy status of chest wall tissue will be assessed by the plastic surgeon and a prediction made of good-to-poor possible surgical results. Psychologic study will consist of an evaluative interview -rating several parameters of psychologic adjustment, and the patient's report of her own feelings of adjustment, self-esteem, response to mastectomy and expectations of reconstruction. Women undergoing surgery will be reevaluated along the same parameters 3-4 months after completion of reconstruction. Data will be analyzed by analysis of variance between a) those who do or do not undergo reconstruction and b) those who undergo surgery and are or are not satisfied. The hypothesis tested is that there will be a positive correlation between degree of satisfaction with the surgical result and level of emotional stability. This study will significantly aid in developing guidelines for evaluating and screening women prior to breast reconstruction to differentiate those who will benefit emotionally and physically from breast reconstruction from those who, after considerable physical, emotional and financial cost, will likely not benefit from these procedures. Comparison of women undergoing reconstruction with those who do not seek these procedures will also on the quality of survival of mastectomy patients.